1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to special high pressure gas furnaces and reusable demountable ampules or tray assemblies used therein having removable plug for loading and unloading semiconductor substrates and epitaxial growth source materials in a closespace environment therein and vent means to allow equalizing high pressure across the enclosure housings and yet provide semi-confinement of source element vapors within the ampule or tray assembly.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art close-space epitaxial growth methods of high vapor pressure materials, such as Hg in HgTe growth source elements epitaxial layering on a CdTe substrate, have been done previously by first placing the substrates and elements in an evacuated ampule and then sealing the ampule for epitaxially growth. The ampule has to be broken after each growth for the source materials and substrate to be removed. In fact each and every growth step, including cleaning or degreasing steps, required evacuating and sealing a new ampule. There are many disadvantages to this system of using individually sealed ampules such as, there being no possibility of reuse of the ampule, the heated sealing causing release of ampule impurities into the epitaxy environment, or no ongoing control of the interior atmosphere of the ampule.